Espousals
by Jet556
Summary: Three days after the funerals in Wilusa, a wedding occurs. The ThunderCats arrive just before the wedding leading to comparison between Cat and Evabon weddings, Balor asks Lion-O what Thunderan funerals are like, many adventures happen amongst the children before the ceremony, the groom talks with some friends, in other words just an average Evabon wedding with one addition.
1. The Espousal Frock

**Welcome everyone. We've got another new story, going into the subjects of Evabon weddings just as the previous went into the subject of Evabon funerals. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Espousal Frock**

Brigid stared at her cousin Henti's espousal frock. A thing of white and gold while a crown of pink and white feathers would be worn upon her head. It was simple and beautiful all at the same time. Beauty and simplicity was something that Evabon often went for when designing things it was their tradition as artists, their tradition as warriors was much less simple.

Henti would marry Bethad. She would wear that dress. But what would Bethad be wearing? He'd be wearing what he usually did. It was tradition that the bride wore an espousal frock while the groom wore what he usually wore.

Removing her veil, Brigid place the crown of flowers upon her head with excitement and looked into a glass with an adrenalized expression on her face.

Henti merely watched with an amused expression. It was very much something that a young girl should have done, it was important that Brigid be able to act her age.

Brigid herself would be a bridesmaid this day. Dressed in a frock of pink, purple and white with yellow flowers adorning the waist and a purple headband upon her head. This would be one of the times she would have to forgo the veil that she had sworn to wear either until the day she died or until Kernunnos once more entered their lives.

"It is a beautiful thing, isn't it?" asked Henti.

"Uh huh." Was all Brigid had given as a reply. One day she would wear such a crown of flowers, one day she would wear such a frock. She was arranged to be married to Balor and on that day she would wear a frock of white and gold and a crown of pink and white flowers.

"I'm happy that I shall be wearing it when I marry Bethad. Of all the suitors, he was the only one who genuinely liked me for me and not of my beauty."

"And he was the one with the most patience!" added Brigid.

Giggling, Henti nodded. "Yes, patience is an admirable virtue in a suitor."

"As is bravery." Added Brigid, thinking of the times Balor had shown such bravery.

"And being calm."


	2. Comparisons and Translations

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Comparisons and Translations**

"It is a more joyous occasion for you all to arrive here in Wilusa than it was three days ago." Said Piyamaradu, the blind Chieftain of Evabon. The ThunderCats were here in Wilusa, having returned from meeting the Snakes. As it would have only been the most polite thing to do Lion-O had come to Piyamaradu as had Tygra and Cheetara to announce their arrival in Wilusa.

"The military expedition was a success but at quite the cost." Commented Lion-O.

"Indeed it was." Piyamarady sighed. "Leave me be. The attempt on my life has left me tired, as has training Balor. For his enthusiasm is refreshing but tiring. It took me an hour just for me to convince him to be a child and enjoy the day."

"But…" Lion-O did not get any further. Piyamaradu's groaning for some peace and quiet immediately put an end to anything else Lion-O wanted to say. "I'll be go see, Gard."

"Le do thoil." In Evabon that translated to "please."

Lion-O and Tygra left but Cheetara remained. The sound of her breathing was what told Piyamaradu she was still there.

"Forgive for not leaving but may I ask you of your people's weddings?" asked Cheetara. "I learned so much about your funerals in the Valley of the Tombs."

"If you must." Sighed Piyamaradu. "But one at a time, please."

"In Thundera, amongst Cats, weddings are quite lavish."

"As they are amongst us Evabon,"

"Are the days carefully chosen?"

"Of course, we wouldn't dare have weddings and funerals on the same day nor a wedding on Sigruplaw."

"What about wedding bands?"

"The ring is not something that we use."

"Then what do you use then?" asked Cheetara.

"That would be telling, not please, let me have some peace and quiet."

()

Sitting before a mural, Balor and Lion-O thought in silence. Lion-O about the location of the fourth stone, Balor about what his next lesson with Piyamaradu would be. They were both boys no matter the race, no matter the age gap and thus there were questions on both their minds of similar sorts.

"What was your father's funeral like?" asked Balor.

Surprised by this question, Lion-O raised an eyebrow."It wasn't exactly a state funeral. What brings about this question?" Balor didn't reply, he merely went quiet and looked down at his bare knees. "It has to do with the funerals from a few days ago doesn't it?" Balor gave a small nod. "Well, we both give our dead to the flames at the home of the departed. I remember hearing the professional guild of funeral musicians from some funerals it was unnerving and serves as a reminder of my own mortality. I earned a second chance at life and so I wonder when my ascent to a next life will be. I also remember the eulogies..."

"What are eulogies?" The Evabon had no concept of the eulogy. They would cremate the body and hold funeral games so the spirit of the departed may know they were honored.

"It is a speech that praises someone who just died." Lion-O ruffled Balor's hair. "But I suppose it is too strange for you, your culture is different from my culture and similar too."

"As are all cultures." Observed Balor.

Lion-O laughed. It was really hard to believe Balor was eight yet he was. "You certainly are wise for your age. How about we talk about something else? What season were you born in?"

"Winter."

()

Fixing his axe, Gard listened to Tygra talk. Tygra wanted to propose to Cheetara in some different way so he had come to the conclusion that saying it as the natives said it would be the best way.

"The problem I really only know 'hello' and 'goodbye.'" Stated Tygra.

"Say them then." Said Gard.

"Diat duit."

"And?"

"Beannacht."

Gard gave a chuckle. "Very good but Kat and Kit even know those."

"Hence my problem."

"Alright then, how do you want to ask her?"

Tygra took a breath. "I want to say 'I love you, will you marry me?'"

"Is brea liom tu, beidh tu ag posadh liom." Repeated Gard in Evabon.

"That sounds like more than seven words." Observed Tygra.

Sighing, Gard brought a hand to his face. He could see he'd have to very much educate teach Tygra how to say each word. There could have been worse things to do.


	3. Pamba's Punishment

**Welcome back everyone. I'd like to state that the next chapter won't be appearing until next week. Starting on Wednesday, I'll be working on a story I intend to get published and will continue straight through to Saturday. Enjoy and review.**

 **Pamba's Punishment**

For being one of the conspirators who had attempted to murder Piyamaradu, his brother Pamba was facing charges of fratricide. For being a part of a group of conspirators who had, unknowingly, enlisted the aid of Mumm-Ra he was facing charges of treason. With a combination of those two charges there was only one sentence that Pamba would have: banishment. The Evabon were a people will no law to put someone to death and the most capital punishment would be banishment, made an outlaw.

Pamba's son Alaksandu, saw something else however. He saw Balor's reward of being made Piyamaradu's apprentice as something that caused him to be made the third in line for the place of Chieftain of Evabon.

At the age of nine, Alaksandu was a very ambitious boy. He saw his cousin Ekoto as a primary enemy, though he'd never let him know that, and he saw Balor as a secondary enemy.

Staring down at Balor from a rooftop, Alaksandu thought of planning his ways to avenge his father's imminent banishment. Balor would be easy for at his age there was no possible way that Alaksandu could possibly kill Pwyll.

His staring only made Balor uneasy. This only caused Balor to leave.

"I'm going to find Kat, Kashta and Chinggis. I think they were planning some antic to play on the girls."

"If they have just finished, I'd probably not stick around." Commented Lion-O. "Kit has asked to join the bridesmaids with Brigid and her younger cousins. If you and Kat are caught, his sister and your espoused are going to kill you."

"My what?" asked Balor.

"Oh, you don't know?" replied Lion-O. "You and Brigid are arranged to be married when you're grown up."

"Does she know?" asked Balor.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Then maybe she won't kill me!" Kill? No! Hit over the head? Very possible! All the things that could happen at the age of eight!

()

Ekoto had very much warmed up to Balor for coming to his father's aid. Who had intentionally been a bully was now a brother and friendly rival to Balor and to extension any Balor considered a friend whom Ekoto had sworn not to call friend as long as Balor called them a friend. Therefore, Ekoto had roped in Kat, Kashta and Chinggis as well as some of his own friends: Horemheb and Guyoos. Ekoto's plan was to throw a wineskin filled with water at a group of bridesmaids around their own age since older and thus taller bridesmaids would probably be able to catch them.

"Cavaliers…" Ekoto looked at all he had present. "You each have a skin of your own. Therefore you will each be able to drop a skin. The skin will hit the target, presuming it hits someone depending how good at throwing you are, and it will explode causing water to go all over the place."

"Does he always talk this much?" whispered Kat to Horemheb.

"More than you think." Replied the strong-jawed brown Evabon. Horemheb was hunchbacked like Balor he had an aquiline nose and red hair.

"And once you have thrown your skin, you run very fast!" Ekoto finished, having stopped to talk about having once down such a thing to Hysterium and later to Arnuwanda.

"Question." Kat looked at Ekoto. "What happens if I hit my sister?"

"Hope she can take a joke since she is one of your travelling companions." Ekoto laughed a bit. "And hope she'll be in a forgiving mood."

()

By the time Balor got to the spot Ekoto and the rest had been, they were gone. Sighing, Balor placed his head against the wall. Where were they now? Where were the bridesmaids? Where the bridesmaids were Ekoto's group surely would not be far.

"Procyon?"

"Busy." Procyon did not even have to appear before Balor. His voice in the child's head was enough. It seemed that Balor would have to find them himself.

Brigid and Kit were friends so were Brigid was Kit would be or where Kit would Brigid would be. Of course, should he find Brigid's friends Borte and Pebatjma then he should find Brigid that way also. Whatever the way, he'd be sure to find Brigid.


	4. Talk

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Talk**

Bethad sat speaking with Llud and Arnuwanda. In the time since he had come to Wilusa, they had become fast friends. So it was that on this day, they talked.

"Congratulations, Bethad." Said Llud. "You shall marry Henti and where shall I be? Still here, sometimes out of Wilusa helping Gard… Perhaps one day I shall find love."

"And what of you, Arnuwanda?" asked Bethad.

"Kernunnos' death has made me realize that I must aid my fellow Dalvings and the father of our family… Besides the expedition to Sengann I have barely been out of Wilusa… Yes, had I not killed Hysterium accidentally perhaps I would not be the teacher of Ekoto and Alaksandu."

"You mean Alaksandu will not be joining his father in banishment?" asked Bethad.

"No." answered Arnuwanda. "And yet I like the choice not. Whenever I look upon Alaksandu I see a burning coal that could burn Wilusa to the ground!"

"No doubt you'll have to bring Ekoto and Alaksandu along with you out of Wilusa." Said Bethad.

"Aye, no doubt. All the better for them to learn." Stated Arnuwanda.

"And what of your cousin Balor, Pwyll?" asked Bethad. "Do you think Piyamaradu will prove a good teacher?"

"Of course." Llud gave a smile. "Balor is brave, wise beyond his years, just a bit lacking in finding his way around Wilusa."

"What do you mean?" asked Bethad.

"Yeah, I've never noticed that!" added Arnuwanda.

"Oh. He should be here right about now." And sure enough Balor did arrive at the great hall. This was not where he needed to be.

"This isn't the water place…" Balor was right. There was no pool of water in the great hall.

Llud laughed a bit before giving Balor directions. The spot Balor was trying to get to was at the other side of Wilusa. Some places Balor could find easily, some he could not.


	5. Flying Water

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Flying Water**

When Balor reached the pool he did very much find Brigid, Kit and the other bridesmaids their age there. They had shed their frocks of pink, purple and white with adorning the waist and the purple headbands so they might play in the water. And sure enough Ekoto, Kat, Kashta, Chinggis, Horemheb and Guyoos were also there.

The water of the pool only went up to the children's waists. If the girls were to trip then their entire body would end up soaking wet meaning that the throwing of the water-filled skins would have been completely pointless.

"Now what?" asked Kat.

"Yes, Ekoto, now what?" asked Kashta.

"What do you mean now what?" asked Ekoto. "We throw the skins!"

"What's the point?" Chinggis pointed at the girls. "They are in the water, they will be wet anyway. What do you intend to do? Throw these skins at the frocks placed beneath that tree?"

"No."

"Then what?" asked Horemheb.

"Throw them at, Balor!" Ekoto pointed at his father's apprentice, his little brother. "He looks like he needs cooling down and he can take a joke."

"Couldn't they have just pushed him in?" asked Guyoos. "Guyoos would have much rather push him in." Guyoos was someone who spoke in third person not because of a low intelligence but rather because he was someone who acted like he was the narrator of a story and would refer to himself in third person as if he were a character in the story he was narrating. It was odd but at the same time amusing and no one every said anything about it.

"Where is the fun in that? Besides, he is halfway between us and the girls so no doubt he can hear us better than they can therefore he can hear us and move out of the way so we might not even hit him!" Ekoto looked at the water-skin in his hand. He then looked at Kat, Kashta, Chinggis, Horemheb and Guyoos. "Although, there is six of us and only one of him. How hard can it be?" Ekoto threw his water skin only for it to go past Balor's right shoulder and hit Brigid's friend Borte in the back of the head.

Balor then turned and looked at Ekoto. The throwing of the water-skin had ended at the same time a splash of water from Kit hit Borte so Borte was trying to figure out who she wanted to get first. Balor only laughed at Ekoto and cried: "You missed me! You missed me!" just as Kat threw his skin and once again missed him but this time went well past the pool of water and continued down a hill until it flew through a window and hit Tygra just as Gard was going on for the ninety-ninth time of how to properly say the words he wanted to, to Cheetara. "Missed me again!" The moment he said those words, Kashta's skin hit Balor right in the face.

()

"What was that?" Tygra stood up his head wet and looked through the window. "Who is out there?"

"Forget about them." Gard pointed at the words he had written down in Thunderan. "Lets get back to this!"

"Yz brea lyom tu, beydh tu ag pozadh lyom."

"You're getting closer. Maybe the hundred and first time will be the charm."

"Gard, I'm tired!" protested Tygra. "Can't I just propose the Evabon way? If I'm going to do it the way the natives do it then it might as well another way than in your language."

"You want to get an ampithere feather?" asked Gard. "A flower from a mountain top? A pearl from a giant clam?"

"No! No water! After what just happened I've had enough of water for today!" Tygra placed his hand on his soaking head. "Don't you people know the concept of the wedding ring?"

"Who do you think invented it?" asked Gard. "But you shouldn't propose that way."

"Why not?"

"Because the man is supposed to make the ring himself and the wedding is almost upon us!"

"What?" Tygra ran out of the house and looked up at the sky. It was nearly midday! "So soon?"

"Our weddings happen midday." Gard thought back to his own wedding. What a beautiful day that had been. One of the greatest days of his life!

"Well, why?" Tygra was very much perplexed. Evabon funerals were held at night so by all logic shouldn't their weddings have been held in the morning? But on the other hand it was well past morning so midday probably would have made sense.

"The celebrations will usually last till sunset."

Nodding his head, Tygra walked back into the house and sat down at the table. "Okay, maybe the hundred and first time will be the charm."


	6. The Espousal Itself

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Espousal Itself**

When the midday did arrive, the espousal happened before the Setanta tree with Piyamaradu presiding. With his hands upon a shoulder of the bride and groom, Piyamaradu spoke to Bethad and Henti. Henti was in her espousal frock and the bridesmaids of many ages from children to teenager to young adults stood on the side of Henti while Llud stood on Bethad's right with Arnuwanda on his left.

"Go domhain doxy, tu i do sheasamh os comhair an crann Setanta inniu mar groom agus bride. An bhfuil nach bhfuil?" asked Piyamaradu. Various Evabon who were near the ThunderCats translated the words for them.

"Deanann muid." Said Bethad and Henti in unison.

"An bhfuil tu gra da cheile?"

"Deanann muid."

"Dheanann geallaim duit a bleed le cheile, sruthan le cheile agus mar sin de agus mar sin de?"

"Deanann muid."

"Ansin me a fhuaimniu tu fear ceile agus bean cheile." Piyamaradu's words finished with a smile from both Bethad and Henti. The two kissed and all present clapped.

Tygra leaned over to Gard while clapping in order to whisper to him. "You should have taught me more of your language."

"We hadn't the time." Gard smiled and placed a hand on Zuvowang's shoulder. "Present for an espousal is always a good thing, Zuvowang."

"Even better when they are your kin!" added Zuvowang with a smile.


	7. The Espousal Celebrations

**Welcome back everyone. In the description of Evabon couple dance I had quoted Ruodlieb. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Espousal Celebrations**

The espousal ceremony had passed and now the espousal celebrations had come. It would start with the performance of a comedy though it was in fact a tragedy since the people performing the tragedy were amateurs who were not students of Zuras and Friggia and with good reason.

"By the storm, what is this going to be?" asked Gard as he sat near the newlyweds. "I hope you will both forgive me should I have an outburst if this demonizes my brother."

"No need for an apology." Replied Bethad.

"Certainly no need." Added Henti. "We are already preparing a petition to get the performers run out of Wilusa should such a thing happen in the performance."

"Your brother Procyon, if anything it will be my murder of my first three sons." Stated Zuvowang. "It was in self-defense, I was drugged and they were wearing demon masks while attacking me! They actually meant to kill me."

One of the performers, a brown skinned Evabon man with an insanely long beard, walked forward and held up a tree branch.

"I am the great shaman Wodanaz!" said the performer. Bethad, Henti, Gard and Zuvowang all turned their eyes to Pwyll. There was a clear look on his face that showed Pwyll was not amused. Neither was Balor. Everyone had been talking resulting in the performer repeating: "I am the great shaman Wodanaz!"

"You already said that!" yelled Piyamaradu.

"Yes but you weren't listening!" replied the performer. The reply only caused everyone to burst out laughing. What followed was an impossible mess of a play that featured things like mispronunciations, props breaking, the obvious fact that one of the performers was reading lines off a scroll and many other things. Even Pwyll and Balor ended up laughing! Fortunately, Wodanaz was just being used as a narrator so there was no insult to either of them.

After two hours and thirteen minutes, the comedy was finally over. Moving on to dancing to the sounds of the pipes and drums of musicians, everyone was very much happy to finally being able to do something besides laugh. The newlyweds danced together and every man and woman, boy and girl danced as Evabon did when it came to couple dancing. He turned in the manner of a falcon and she like a swallow. But when they came together, they passed one another again quickly, he seemed to move or glide along, she to float.

During the dancing, Tygra took Cheetara aside and asked her to marry him. She said she would once the war was over.

 **The End**


End file.
